


That one time Scott felt guilty for like ten minutes

by singlebuthungry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kira is just excited, M/M, Scott feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlebuthungry/pseuds/singlebuthungry
Summary: Scott just wanted to prank Stiles and then realised that it was actually kind of cruel. However, it all turned right in the end.





	That one time Scott felt guilty for like ten minutes

**Author's Note:**

> As a writer, I can confirm that inspiration strikes whenever you least expect it, like twenty minutes ago when I was supposed to be studying for the phonetics exam that I have tomorrow morning.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes that I could have made!  
> Hope you like it :)

Scott wasn't a cruel boy, he just thought it was a fun prank. He had never expected this outcome.

  
He had told Stiles a little white lie, nothing too serious, just that Derek Hale had a thing for him and that he should act on it. One would expect Stiles to laugh immediately, or even feel confused, but it would all eventually end in laughs. Well, it didn't. Stiles flushed deeply the moment Scott said those words and he almost seemed... hopeful?

  
Scott regretted having said anything at all.

  
"Does he really like me?" his best friend asked. And Scott, being stupid and useless and a terrible, horrible bad friend just said yes. Stiles seemed about to squeal like a baby when it's tickled in the tummy, and Scott regretted his decision even more.

  
He eventually forgot about it, what with the classes and making plans with Kira and trying to catch up with homework during lunchtime. But that afternoon, when they showed up at Derek's to go together for a run, what he had said that morning before class came to his mind, and embarrassment washed over him. He thought about the possibility of telling Stiles, but apparently, it was already too late, the boy was walking with fake determination towards Derek, who was in the kitchen getting some water for the pack, a deep blush adorning his cheeks and sweaty hands.

  
"Derek, hey" he said softly and, seriously, Scott was feeling ill. Derek was going to crush Stiles, he was going to rip off his little loving heart and smash it against a wall and his best friend would die of mortification, he would have to move to another state and would find another best friend, one that, unlike Scott, wouldn't lie to him and have his heart broken.

  
Derek didn't answer, but at least he acknowledged Stiles' presence. Scott could only hope he would have some tact letting Stiles down.

  
"So... I've heard something about you" Stiles continued and, God, Scott was eavesdropping, he should stop it. Derek raised an eyebrow, clearly interested in what the other boy had to tell him. Stiles took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on his shoes. "I've heard... Well, actually, I've been told- well, yeah. Do you- Do I..."

  
"Stiles" Derek interjected softly. Stiles looked at him straight in the eyes and Derek raised both eyebrows in amusement. "The point" he reminded him.

  
"Oh, yeah, sure. So..." he took another deep breath and blurted out: "do you like me?"

  
Scott could not bear it anymore, he just had to stop listening and wait for Stiles to come back to him and kick him in the balls. He could even picture the situation: his friend would shout, scream, hit, kick, ramble, threaten and, finally, crumble down and cry. He would ask Scott how could he had done something as cruel as giving him hopes and instead of staying mad at him he would just ignore him, he would say he was fine when someone asked how he was doing, he would isolate himself at home and would cry himself to sleep every night, but he would never confront Scott, he would not hold in resentment. It would be like when your mom says she's not mad, just disappointed, and it hurts even more like that.

  
But then Lydia and Isaac squealed and Scott lifted his head so fast he could swear he heard a crack.

  
"Oh my God!" Kira shouted, and then started laughing happily. Scott felt confused for a second but then he saw them: his best friend had his legs around Derek's waist and his arms around his neck, while Derek's hands were holding Stiles against his body while groping his ass through those thin gym shorts they were given after joining the lacrosse team. They were moaning through the kiss and suddenly Scott felt embarrassed, disgusted and happy for his friend -and himself- all at once.

  
"What the fuck is going on?" he asked Kira, almost shouting. She smiled brightly and clasped her hands in front of her, releasing a dreamy sigh.

  
"Stiles just came to Derek and said something to him -I don't know what, I couldn't hear them- and then they stood there in silence for, like an entire minute, but then Derek kissed him and grabbed him by the hips and, oh, wow, it's just so hot. Just- look at them, oh my God!" and then she resumed staring at them.

  
Scott could barely process all that information: he had lied to Stiles about Derek having a crush on him, but Derek did have a crush, so he hadn't technically _lied_ , right? That meant that Stiles would not move in order to avoid embarrassment, and he would not find a new best friend and Scott would not have to name his first-born after him to regain his trust and maybe recover their friendship.

  
Another moan took him back to earth. Derek had turned them around and Stiles was now under him, his legs still around Derek's waist, laying on his back on the kitchen isle and fuck, Derek was grinding against him.

  
"Kira" Scott whispered, but she was too mesmerised by the sight in front of her to even pay attention to anything else. " _Kira_ " he repeated, this time swatting her on the arm. Her bubble burst and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights. "We should give them some privacy, doncha think?". She bit her lip, obviously torn between letting her friends have a fun time and watching the display, but she eventually nodded and took her backpack to leave. The rest of the pack did the same, not saying anything to Derek and Stiles so as not to interrupt them.

  
Scott closed the door after everybody was already out and the last thing he heard was his childhood best friend moaning " _yes_ , Derek!".

  
The next day at school Stiles was wearing the same clothes as the day before and walked kind of funny. No one said anything and Scott swore not to tell him that his first intention was to prank him. That definitely didn't make him a bad friend, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case I don't get to write a continuation:  
> -Stiles and Derek are boyfriends now.  
> -Scott never told Stiles about the prank, and he doesn't plan to do it.


End file.
